


Tell Me Everything

by jeromevaleska



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Horny Teenagers, POV Second Person, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual dialogue, Shameless Smut, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6026614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeromevaleska/pseuds/jeromevaleska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jerome wakes you up for phone sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me Everything

Your phone woke you from a light doze, and you almost didn't answer it. You waited a few seconds, hovering on the edge of sleep but then came again that loud ringing. Groaning in an entirely rude way, you rolled over and searched blindly for the device, cursing under your breath. It was late and you were feeling drained after a long day of work, finally finding it, you glanced at the picture on your screen, only to see one of the ginger so you didn't hesitate to pick it up.

"Hello?" you asked, your voice a little groggy. 

The voice on the other end chuckled lowly.

"You were never a big morning person," he commented wryly, his voice dark and a little husky.

"Where are you?" you questioned quietly, looking about the room and then back at your opened window, wondering how he saw your disgruntled awakening.

He doesn't answer your question, "So what are you wearing? I can't see with that blanket over your body." he whispered hoarsely, sending shivers down your spine.

"My nightgown," you answered quietly, "and a pair of panties." you couldn't help but chuckle. "Can you please tell me where you are?"

"Doesn't matter, do me a favor and don't think so much, will you?" he laughed again, "I'm bored, so I thought I'd have a little fun with my favorite girl."

"By prank calling me?" you asked, amused.

"This isn't a prank call, baby doll. C'mon, play with me." he purred over the phone, and you could feel your heart begin to beat faster. That voice always seemed to really hook you, like he could make you do anything with his words alone. You licked your lips before saying, "Oh, what do you have in mind?"

You can almost hear his delighted smirk over the phone, "Listen closely, doll, because you're going to do exactly everything I tell you to. Understood?" 

"Yes," you answered, nodding your head, "Tell me everything."

The ginger maniac just called you at an ungodly hour for phone sex. The notion really shouldn’t turn you on as much as it does. In fact, it should upset you, but it doesn’t, not even in the slightest. No, your body is lighting up in response and is absolutely on board with the plan.

"Good girl. Now, you know what I'd do to you if I was there, right now?" he asked. 

You closed your eyes, already squirming a little and squeezing your thighs together anxiously because of that damned voice of his, but then you answer, "No, what?"

"I'd peel that nightgown off you. Real slow. Slide my hands up your long legs." he cooed. Your breath catches, and you can almost feel his warm palms, inching their way up your thighs. You tossed the covers off of yourself, then curled your hand into the skirt of your nightgown, starting to pull it slowly up. Imagining all the while that it's him doing this to you. 

"I've got it up to your waist, now," he purred. "Say, those are very pretty panties." 

"Thank you," you giggled softly and you could feel your cheeks heating up as you spoke. You tugged the material of the nightgown up to your waist, brushing your fingers over the panties. You're ready to take them down. Ad soon as that voice orders you to. 

"I'm still pushing your gown up," he continued, and you returned your hand to your nightgown, wondering what he's up to. "You have such a cute little belly. I can't help myself, I have to kiss it all over."

You smiled and started to run your fingertips across your stomach, touching the skin delicately. 

"I push your nightgown up until it's around your neck." you followed his lead, your bared nipples stiffening in anticipation. For a moment, there's silence on the line, until you asked a little hoarsely, the short wait making you utterly impatient, "Well?"

A warm chuckle trickled into your ear, "I was just lookin' at you, gorgeous. We don't want to rush now, do we?" 

"Such a tease," you mumbled under your breath. 

"Ah, but you like being teased," he growled. "You never get as wet as when I'm taking my sweet time with you." 

You bit your lower lip and swallowed a groan. He was so cruel, but you loved every second of it. 

"Speaking of teasing," his low voice continued, "Guess I'd better do something about those nipples of yours. They're getting cold, aren't they? Want me to warm them up for you?"

"Yes please," you hissed into the phone. You ran your fingers over your soft skin, but you didn't touch your nipples yet, you're waiting for him to tell you.

"I'm rubbing the palms of my hands on your nipples, oooh, look how hard they're getting. You must be excited." he laughed loudly, finding every single one of your reactions to be amusing.

"It's hard not to be, when you're talking to me like this," you answered, your voice breaking in the middle when you rubbed the palm of your hand across a hardening bud. He's right about the teasing, you're very wet already, and he's only just started.

"I pinch each one, just a little, because I know that'll make you squirm. And I just love it when I make you squirm." he whispered, you could tell he's getting turned on too, and you hear it in the roughened gravel underlying his voice.

You pinched each nipple in turn, tugging just a little on each one, breathing harder into the phone. "Are you going to use your mouth?" you asked.

"Of course, dollface!" he sounded amused, "I couldn't pass up the chance to taste you. I've got your breast in my hand right now, in fact. So I can pull it right up to my mouth, and suck on it, hard. Because I know how much you love it when I leave marks."

Your cheeks reddened even more so when you lifted a hand up to your mouth, licking your fingers and coating them with your saliva before rubbing them over your nipple. You closed your eyes again, imagining it was the ginger. You couldn't help but wonder if he was touching himself, though you couldn't hear anything other than his sultry voice so whether he was or not would remain a mystery to you.

"Can you feel me?" he asked in a whisper. "Can you feel my tongue curling around your nipple, stroking it?"

You almost could, which made you moan loudly into the phone, just for him. He uttered a laugh upon hearing it.

"Now, I'm taking your nightgown all the way off so I can lick the base of your throat, just where you like it," he continued, and you paused long enough in your self-stimulation to let go of the phone and pulled your nightgown all the way off. You picked the phone back up in time to hear him continue, "Fuck, you're gorgeous."

"And you're not so bad yourself, J." you giggled, wishing he was there right now, all warmth and weight lying across you, pressing you down into the mattress.

"Thanks, baby doll," he chuckled, "Now where was I? Oh yes, that's right, you've still got those cute panties on. I'm too hungry to wait, so I just shove them out of my way."

Breath catching, you spread your legs wide and reached down, pulling the crotch of your panties aside. Then you waited, to hear exactly how he's going to describe touching you.

"Fuck, you're soaking wet, aren't you?" he rumbled, "Touch yourself and tell me if you are."

Of course you were. You slid a finger down carefully, brushing the tip of it against your folds. Slick and soaking and needing him. "God, yes. Jerome-"

"Mmmm. I love how sweet you taste. I need to taste you, right now," he said, his voice like liquid honey and smoke. You couldn't help but whimper into the phone before replying, "So, why don't you?"

He emitted a dark chuckle in your ear again. "Because it's still much more fun to tease you. So I'll jut use my fingers on you first. I'm tracing them around the entrance to your body, as slow as I can. I don't even put my fingers inside you, yet."

You groaned but you do exactly as he said, slipping your fingertips slowly in a circle around the soaking, hot opening. You could cheat and touch yourself where you really need it, but you wanted to play his game his way especially with him watching you like this.

"So pretty," he purred silkily. "I can't hold back anymore. I'm sliding my fingers up, and now I'm rubbing them gently around your clit."

You caressed yourself in light circles, gasping at how good it felt. Behind your eyelids, you could picture him kneeling between your thighs and sliding that smooth tongue exactly where you needed him, eyes burning into yours, and devouring your every reaction.

"You're so hot, so wet," he rasped, "Fuck, I love teasing you. I could tease your clit with my fingers all night, watching you squirm and sweat, at least until you begged me to use my tongue on you. I want to drive you insane. I want to see you come undone. "

You started rubbing yourself harder and pleaded breathlessly into the phone. "Lick me please, Jerome."

He laughed again, but there's a strained edge to his voice. You found yourself wondering if his hand was down his pants, stroking himself. "Mmm, yes, I wrap my mouth around your hot little clit, and I suck on it. Rub my tongue all over it. Are you liking this, doll?"

You spread your legs wider, rubbing your fingers against yourself at a faster pace. You moaned shamelessly into the phone, "Y-Yes, I am," you gasped.

"Good, because I want you to come all over my face, and my hand. I'm pushing two fingers deep inside you, as I keep suckling your sweet clit." he explained.

You needed both hands to do this, so you pinned the phone between your ear and shoulder, freeing them up so you can rub hard at your clit with one hand and push two fingers inside yourself with the other.

"Yeah," he muttered in your ear, "Put on a show for me." and you feel a little thrill of pleasure through your body at that, "I'm licking you now," he whispered gravelly into the phone, "Slipping my tongue on your clit as fast as I can, thrusting my fingers in and out of you."

You whimpered constantly and helplessly, you were so close to coming, so close, and he knew it. "Please, Jerome-"

"I just want to pin you to that bed and fuck you into the mattress," he said. "I want to leave bite marks all over your body. I want everyone to know you're mine."

"Yeah, keep telling me what you want to do to me," you breathed, uncomfortably aware of how wet you were against your quivering fingers.

"I want to bite your neck and fuck you like there's no tomorrow. I want to make you so sore you can't walk the next day. I want to make you see stars when we fuck. I'd thrust into you so hard and rub your clit and make you fucking shake you'd feel so good." his voice sounded almost weary, like someone coming down from their high. You had a split second to come up with a response and you blurted out the first thing that came to your mind.

“Ah, Jerome!" you uttered breathlessly, following up with one last satisfied moan. You'd never been this turned on or this wet before in your life and it was driving you insane.

"Come for me, doll, do it." he growled impatiently.

You imagined him there with you in the flesh, ruthlessly drawing the pleasure out of your body, and you cried out into the phone as your climax swallowed you up. You went limp against the bed, panting and drenched in sweat. Your hand doesn't want to work at first, but you wiped it clumsily against the bed sheets and then you pressed the phone back to your ear.

"J-Jerome?" you asked.

But all you heard was the dial tone in response. You set your phone down and sighed, feeling a little embarrassed after what just occurred. You whined softly and you covered yourself with the blanket, taking a deep breath. To your surprise, the door burst open momentarily and he didn't even bother closing it.

"Jerome? I was wondering where you went--"

"Turn over, now." he cut you off the second he laid his eyes on you. He moved so quickly you weren't sure how he did it. One moment you were getting comfortable on your bed and the next he'd spun you around himself, holding your back tightly against his chest.

You blinked in surprise but ended up smiling. You were pleased to know that he didn't leave you hanging like you thought he did at first. He yanked the side of your panties until they ripped away and dropped them to the floor. Shoving his pants and boxers down, kicking them away, he pressed into you from behind, letting you feel his hard arousal against your ass.

"Feel that? That's what you do to me." he uttered in a rasp. He didn't wait for an answer from you, just shoved you down on the bed. "You're still so fucking wet, so let's cut to the chase, doll."

He pulled your bottom up with one hand, lining up behind you and thrust into you hard, not giving you a chance to adjust to him. You were wet and slippery with desire, and for a few moments he let himself go, pounding into your deep heat, overwhelmed by the searing pleasure.

"Jerome! Oh my, yes!" you cried out, you started fisting the bed sheets in your hands and clawed at them rapidly.

After a moment, he realized that he pushed you into the headboard with his continuing force, knocking you against it noisily, and a little less than gently. He wrapped his hands tightly around your hips, pulling you back to him as he persisted, intent on only the feeling of hammering into your tight walls.

You started to feel overwhelmed by the erotic hurricane you unleashed. You looked back to try and see his face, but your hair obscured your view and you put one hand up on the wall to keep from being pushed forward again. For a moment it felt surreal; not being able to see the ginger, only feeling the surge of him inside you, and the hard sounds of flesh on flesh.

He lowered his head down to sink his teeth into your wet skin, biting hard, and then flicking his smooth tongue against it to soothe some of the pain. He repeated this several times on different areas of your neck, making you quiver and gasp repeatedly upon the stinging sensation, and his growls were peppered with low curses under his breath.

You groaned, wriggling back against him, indicating that you wanted him to turn you over, "Jerome, I--"

"Stay," he hissed, digging his fingers in at your waist to hold you in place, and marking your skin with red lines all over. He never paused in his thrust-in, thrust-out, but slid his hands back to spread you open a bit more so he could see his body sinking into yours.

You tried to catch your breath, unbelievably aroused by the feeling of being mastered by him. His body slamming into yours was driving you insane and you knew that you would pay with intense soreness later, but you couldn't find it in yourself to care now. You felt your release beginning to build so you tried moving with him, but he held you still, retaining complete control and dictating the pace.

You wrapped one leg around him and you were startled when he cursed. He continued his erotic assault on your body as he slid a hand around the front of you to roughly caress your clit, his breath was thundering in his ears as he strained to claim you even more deeply and make you spiral out of control before he did.

"I want you to come all over my cock this time, like the good girl I know you are." he whispered as he rubbed against your clit furiously, knowing you were close and couldn't hold back much longer.

"Jerome, I... I-I... oh, fuck." you gasped out. You almost screamed at the pleasure that shot through you at his touch, your arms trembling with the effort of holding yourself up. You sank down on your elbows, completely helpless to hold back or stop the blinding orgasm that ripped right through you. You convulsed repeatedly and he grunted, moving even harder as he joined you, buried deep inside your shuddering body.

He collapsed in a heap on top of you, ragged breathing and pounding pulses were the only sounds you both heard for a while. He shifted to your side so he wasn't crushing you beneath him, brushing your hair back from your face, revealing closed eyes and parted lips.

"So, how was that, doll?" he finally asked with a smug smirk playing on his lips.

You were still a little breathless but you managed to say with a chuckle, "We need to have phone sex more often."


End file.
